


Secrets Can Be Fun

by Afi013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bi Guy, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, DL Man, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, Large Cock, M/M, Male Character of Color, Masturbation, Not really a relationship though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secret gay lover, Semi-Public Sex, ball play, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afi013/pseuds/Afi013
Summary: Brandon was open to a lot of things, including being a secret





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Brandon's the bisexual guy and Malcolm's the DL guy/person of color

A lot of gay and bi guys didn't like being a secret. Brandon, however, didn't mind at all.

After making sure no one was in the dark parking lot with them, Malcolm had led Brandon to his car. Once Brandon was settled in the passenger seat he reached over to Malcolm's lap and caressed the meat print that was his dick. Malcolm's hands clenched against his thighs as Brandon lazily stroked the fabric over his cock, his fingers going further up until he reached the waistband of his shorts. His hand dove underneath and grabbed; just remembering how big it was made Brandon smile. He slowly ran his hand up and down the other man's shaft, rubbing the large tip with his thumb. Brandon's fingertips brushed his testicles, and he could start to feel the other man's cock twitch. He rubbed small circles into Malcolm's ballsack and the twitches became more lively. Brandon's pulse quickened as he felt Malcolm getting hard in his hand; he swiped at the tip again and already felt a slick drop of precum, which he spread all around. Malcolm began to rock his hips in rhythm with Brandon's hand.

Brandon gave Malcolm's cock a quick, firm squeeze before pulling it free from the man's shorts. It was huge in every way; it reminded him of a chocolate-covered banana he used to get at the state fair. Without hesitation, Brandon bent and planted a kiss on its head. Malcolm hissed as his tongue ran around the edge of the tip; Brandon wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, running his tongue in swirls around his hole. He sucked hungrily, taking inch by inch of Malcolm with every bob and lick. Brandon loved the way his thick cock throbbed in his stretched mouth. He wondered how it would feel in his ass. He wondered if Malcolm wanted to fuck him, or if he wanted Brandon to fuck him. This had only been his third time hooking up with him, and they hadn't really have a lot of conversation after their first one.

Brandon hummed as he dragged his slovenly mouth up Malcolm's rock-shaft, releasing it with a wet smack. Brandon looked up at him with a grin before taking him in between his lips again, his thumb and forefinger wrapped around him as well. He squeezed lightly and sucked hard, making Malcolm's hips jerk. He growled deeply and Brandon's cock nearly jumped to attention; the slick, sloppy sound of Malcolm fucking his face made him palm his own cock with his free hand. Brandon stoked him a little faster, noting how the other man's balls contracted when he squeezed him again. Malcolm's breathing was becoming louder and Brandon was sucking harder as he continued to stoke and squeeze. Brandon lightly rubbed against Malcolm's sack, and he reveled at the feel of the other man moving in his mouth. His own cock pressing painfully against his shorts, he took his now spit-soaked hand and pushed it beneath his own waistband, his hips immediately pushing himself in between his wet fingers. He moaned as he slowly stroked himself, the lust-filled sigh allowing his throat to open completely to Malcolm. When his cock touched the back of Brandon's throat, Malcolm practically growled. Brandon pulled his lips half-way up and dove back down again, taking him in all the way every single time. Malcolm wrapped a large hand around Brandon's ponytail and began pulling, his body rolling at its own pace. Brandon could feel his veins swell in his mouth, and his grip on his own cock tightened.

Malcolm's yanked harder, shoving his cock as far as it could go. Brandon fervently obliged him, slurping every bit of him as his throat slackened. Malcolm lifted the other man's head until his swollen red lips were wrapped around his leaking head, then forced his face down to his lap again. Malcolm grabbed Brandon's head with both hands and pounded mindlessly, violently, his thrusts coming so hard and fast the car shook and Brandon's vision blurred. Brandon knew his throat would sore come morning but he didn't care. Choking on Malcolm's thick cock and touching himself felt like heaven, even if he was being used like nothing more than a warm hole.

He vaguely registered the damp feeling against his underwear; he was definitely dripping, and he swiped the top with his thumb. He moaned again loudly and his throat vibrated against Brandon as he jackhammered into his mouth, and it sent him over the edge.

“Ahhhh, shiiiiit!”

Malcolm slammed himself against the back of Brandon's throat, and Brandon could tell he was close. Malcolm's cock began to seize and twitch, and soon enough, he felt the warm, salty explosion fill his mouth and slide down his throat. Come and saliva coated Malcolm's cock as he pumped through the aftershocks of his orgasm; Brandon began licking him clean as his thrusts ebbed.

He glanced up at Malcolm and was surprised to find that he was actually watching him touch himself. It made Brandon feel bolder than usual.

He licked the last of Malcolm's juices off of him and tucked him back inside his shorts. He then sat up, let go of his cock and spat the come back out into his palm, keeping his eyes locked with the other man's. He then pulled his fully erect cock out and began jerking himself with Malcolm's sticky seed. Brandon hadn't done this with him before, so he was only more excited to see Malcolm's dark eyes watching him, pulled in at the sight of his cock. Large drops pebbled on Brandon's head, and, mixed with the rest of the slickness and Malcolm's entranced gaze, it didn't take much to get him off. He squeezed and stroked faster, the rising heat taking over, his body tightening. He quickly lifted his shirt and convulsed, the jolt of his hips sending streams of come landing on his stomach. He tingled all over as he stroked himself down, more of himself squirting on his chest and spilling down his hand. Brandon waited until Malcolm looked back up at him, then began licking his fingers clean; he then wiped up the streaks on his chest and ate that as well.

Malcolm was quiet, but Brandon could see a tent starting to form in his shorts. He smirked. If this is what being a secret entailed, he didn't mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I shut it down at one chapter. I knew I had more stories for him than that...

Brandon finished his spin for the night and had had more than a few drinks. One of his friends had gone to the bathroom, while the rest of them were on the dance floor. As he finished the last of his latest drink, Brandon remembered something that made him smile. He quickly stood up from the booth and made his way towards the table. He rounded the wall behind it to a dark, seemingly empty hallway. Brandon made his way towards the end of the hall, where a few open stalls stood. He slipped into the last one and closed the black curtain behind him. The stall was completely empty and the walls were just as dark. However, in the wall on the right, the one that was shared with another stall, was a hole cut just where Brandon’s crotch was. He stuck a few fingers through the hole before crouching down and peering through.

Clearly someone had seen him come to the back; Brandon wasn’t waiting long before a semi-hard dick presented itself through the hole.

Brandon didn't waste any time. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the tip, teasing it once, twice before taking it between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it’s hole in small circles and went outward along the ridge of his tip. He could hear the man on the other side of the wall sigh. Brandon sucked lightly, feelling the top of the man’s cock twitch and swell in his mouth; he began bobbing his head up and down the man’s shaft, pushing him further into his mouth. Brandon pursed his lips around the smooth shaft and let his tongue coat the anonymous man’s flesh tube.

In one fluid motion, Brandon slid his mouth away and replaced it with his grasping hand. He gripped the man’s meat in athirst, stroking him as he planted kisses on the man’s balls. They were kind of hairy, but Brandon couldn’t care less. He ran his tongue along them before scooping one into his mouth, thrumming against it with his tongue, then gathering the other into his mouth as well. He swiveled them around, rubbing and pressing them against each other with his hollowed cheeks. The unknown man moaned loudly. Brandon began jerking him faster, sliding his hand up and down the man’s cock, twisting his fist in a corkscrew fashion as he did so. As he stroked upward, Brandon let the sack slip from his mouth and dragged the tip of his tongue up along the underside of the guy’s dick. He moaned again and Brandon could feel his own cock begging to be touched. He stopped and took a moment to suck his head again, the distinct taste of pre-cum making his own leak out. Brandon felt like a whore-and he loved it.

He straightened his head and took the man’s cock full-force, slurping every inch of him straight down his throat. The man was more thick than long; Brandon always found that to be an underestimated pleasure. He felt the strain in his cheeks, and the man practically growled. Brandon lifted his head slowly, sucking as he went before sucking the cock entirely in his mouth again. He worked his way up to speed as he continued; he wanted to savor the way the guy’s fat cock worked his mouth, forcing himself in to the hilt. His tongue caressed the man's cock as he pumped himself freely into Brandon’s mouth, his hips thumping against the wall between them. Brandon kind of wished the man could reach around and pull his hair, but he could appreciate the earnest in the man’s thrusts and moans.

Brandon could feel dick pressing against his boxer-briefs and his groan rippled around the man’s cock. He sped up, feeling the way the man’s rod pulsated between his lips. 

“Grr-ughhhh!”

A hot, salty squirt hit Brandon right in the tongue. He sucked hard, pulling more and more of his come out and sliding down his expecting throat. A drop managed to leak out of Brandon’s mouth and down his chin, catching in his stubble before falling to the ground. 

Brandon’s mouth almost filled with the amount of come he managed to drag out of the man. It made him move his hips at a slow grind, trying to relieve some of his anxiousness with the friction of his jeans. He reached up and stroked the man as he came down, making sure he got every last drop. Brandon licked his lips clean and wiped the rest of his face, watching as the man’s cock twitched a few more times before he finally pulled himself back through the hole.


End file.
